1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photo-mask and, more particularly, to an adjustable photo-mask for adjustment in etching performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional photo-mask is formed by a metal casing 9 with a plurality of rectangular holes 91 penetratingly arranged in a top wall of the metal casing 9 and forming an array. Rays can enter an inner room of the metal casing 9 via the rectangular holes 91 to illustrate a workpiece “W,” such as a fiber, inside the inner room to form exposed and unexposed regions and etch the exposed regions. However, since the metal casing 9 is rigid and since the size of the rectangular holes 91 is fixed and impossible to be changed after the rectangular holes 91 are formed, properties of the conventional photo-mask are previously determined and not adjustable. As a result, a manufacturer has to prepare a plurality of the conventional photo-masks with different sizes of the rectangular holes 91 or with different spaces between any two adjacent rectangular holes 91. Thus, not only the cost in manufacture is unable to be lowered, but also it is inconvenient to perform the etching process when the properties have to be changed. An immediate change in properties cannot be achieved, either. As a result, it is necessary to improve the conventional photo-mask.